


Not Ready To Leave

by obsessedwriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Love, Sex, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwriter/pseuds/obsessedwriter
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 2x12, Betty and Jughead's first time.





	Not Ready To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Alabama Shakes – Gimme All Your Love

The events of the night were still replaying in their minds. There was so much going on, the world heavy on their shoulders, constantly. But tonight was about something else. It didn't matter, that Tall Boy had been trying to bring down Jughead's dad, the king of the South Side Serpents. It didn't matter, that Hiram Lodge, Betty's best friend's father, was somewhat involved in the war between north and south side. It didn't even matter, that Betty and Jughead were broken up. Not tonight.

Not after he'd said how badly he regretted his decision to push her away from him, earlier the night, not after he purred his heart out just now, apologizing to her, while sitting next to her on the old ragged couch in his father's trailer.

She said she could handle his darkness. And it was the truth, because she got some of that darkness inside her, too. They were so different, but at the same time, so much alike. And she wanted to tell him, all of it, about her fears, her anxiety, about what she did to try to keep her darkness at bay, but she couldn't. _He_ needed more comfort at the moment and he'd just started opening up to her. She would help him get through it and maybe then she would be ready to tell him all about herself.

Betty let out a sigh, almost in unison with Jughead, but for a different reason. He felt relieved, putting all his secrets in the open for the one girl, that he still loved so much. But Betty, she wanted to say so much more, she wanted to _do_ so much more, hold him close, making sure he wouldn't slip away from her fingers again. Instead she held her hands firmly locked in her own lap.

“I should probably.. start heading home.” She finally filled the silence, afraid that if she sat there for another second, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. She twisted her fingers nervously, her bare feet rubbing together, awaiting his respond.

Betty didn't know what she wanted him to say, but, as it seemed, Jughead Jones knew her better than she did herself. “Or you could stay.” He answered and her heart prepared for the biggest race of its young life. “Stay.” He said again and more firmly, the slightest touch of desperation in his voice.

Jughead stretched his hand out, not brave enough to actually grab her hand, the fear of rejection still deep within his guts, where he probably would never get completely rid of it. His fingers took a hold of the fabric of her light pink dress, burying the tips of his fingers into the skirt.

Looking down at his hand, Betty felt a familiar tingle crawling up her toes, all the way through her body, without him even touching her yet. She let her eyes travel up to his and what she found was pure desperation and vulnerability displaying on his face. He was ready to have her back in his arms again, showing her openly how he still felt for her, so that she couldn't contain her own emotions anymore.

She started leaning forward, slowly to make sure that was what he really wanted. Jughead didn't need any more invitation, his left hand cupped her cheek to encourage her movements, while simultaneously leaning in her direction as well.

And when their lips met for the first time in so _so_ long, something inside them snapped. All the frustration and sadness and anger, everything that had started building up during the time they were broken up came forward and purred right into the kiss.

Before she could even think about it, Betty found herself in Jughead's lap. One of his hands steadying her on her back, while the other still rested on her cheek. She too, closed both her hands around his face, trying to get him closer and closer and closer. It just wasn't enough.

Their mouths opened, breathing each other in, tasting and feeling and exploring. When they both had entered the trailer, neither of them had thought they would end up doing what they were doing now. Jughead had _hoped_ to get Betty back, just as she'd wanted nothing more than to have him close again. But a make out session right on the couch his father used to sleep on, when he stumbled home drunk, wasn't anything she had imagined.

So it was easy to say neither of them had planned to shed anyone's clothes either. They had done things like that before their breakup. Taking off some of their clothes, lightly touching each other, but they never saw the other fully naked. But the moment Jughead's left hand joined the right on her back and he didn't even hesitate to pull the zipper of her dress all the way down, she just knew, that's what she wanted tonight.

He grabbed the sleeves of her dress and pulled them both down in a swift motion, desperately trying to free her of the material, so he could touch and kiss her body freely. They kept kissing wetly, both their mouths open, a tongue peeking through, teasing each others lips.

Betty could feel how badly Jughead wanted her. The way his hands kept exploring her back, the way his lips moved softly, but firmly against hers. And that's when Betty's mind kicked in for a second. A brief flash of guilt consuming her, because there were still things he didn't knew; her new found half brother, who had shown her a questioning way to cope with her darkness, and also a kiss she had shared with someone other than him, during their breakup, which she didn't came clear about, when he had asked her. She was ashamed, for both the kiss and that she didn't tell him.

So she stopped him gently. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” She hushed out quickly. Her hands, still resting on his face, pulling him gently away from her, so he would listen to her, but his lips found their way to her throat instead. “I need to tell you something.” She continued, her fingers shoving themselves between the thick strands of his black hair.

Jughead pulled away briefly, breathing out a “What?”, before diving right back in again, mouthing his way along her upper body. He kissed her neck, her shoulder and then spoke up again to signal her he was listening. “What is it?” He asked in the same breathy voice, without stopping his urgent kisses traveling down to her breasts.

Again, Betty pulled his face gently away from her body, making him look at her. There was a light crease between his eyebrows, his lips slightly open, but it was the look in his eyes, that made her stop. All her doubts went away with that single expression. He looked vulnerable, his eyes shining with the same fear of rejection as before, but there was also _so much_ love, that she knew she didn't have to tell him right this moment. He would understand her reasons, just as she had understood his.

“Nothing.” She found herself answering in a whispered tone, her head shaking slightly to strengthen her words. Her hands slid from his cheeks down to his chest, touching the revealing skin through the opened top buttons of his light blue dress shirt. “I just.. want you.” She heard him exhale quickly, as if he had held his breath, anxiously waiting for her words. “I want all of you.” Betty clarified with a small smile on her lips. “Tonight.”

Jughead let his head fell forward, looking between their bodies, while his hands were resting on her hips. _She wanted him._ She _still_ wanted him. After so many things he had fucked up, after one horrible decision chasing the other, she sat in his lap and wanted him.

Gentle fingers were guiding his face back up and he met her halfway for another kiss. His arms circled around her frame, one hand close to her ass, sliding over the material of her dress, where it was still bunched up around her hips, the other stroking up her spine until it rested on her cheek.

While they were kissing, Betty seemed to be in the same place as Jughead, not being able to keep her hands by herself. She started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, one after the other. Her hips were rocking gently in his lap and he guided her forward for more friction, his palm hot on her lower back.

She broke the kiss again, breathing heavily in the air between them with her head slightly thrown back and Jughead couldn't contain his low sigh at the sight of her. The yellowish light making her blonde locks look gold, her pale skin so flawless, he couldn't resist the temptation to mark her with his lips and teeth.

He let the hand on her cheek wander down her neck, his thumb resting on her throat, slipping up her chin and tiling her head further back. Betty complied willingly, letting her eyes fall close as she felt his lips nipping at her skin, her fingers tickling his stomach, where she had pulled his shirt out of his pants.

A moan escaped her lips, when Jughead bit softly into her neck and started sucking. His hand, now on her shoulder, tugging at one of the straps of her bra, letting it slide slowly down along her arm. He looked up to her, his blue eyes blown wide with lust, that her own desire bubbled up in her belly. She nodded quickly after realizing he was asking for permission and then watched him going right in.

His other hand repeated the action to the second strap, but much quicker and braver, while he dipped his head down and kissed the top of her breasts. Jughead had always wanted her, all of her, but knowing now she wanted the same, was ready to let him have her, set something primal inside him free, he didn't have any control over. He couldn't stop touching her, licking her, kissing her, and _god_ he hoped she knew how much he loved her.

He pulled the cups of her bra down, kissing her left breast until he reached her nipple and flicking it experimentally with his tongue, while the other was truthfully worshiped with his hand and fingers. Betty let out a loud moan, as he pinched her nipple between his fingers and bit gently down on the other with his teeth. It was the loudest she had ever been with him and he wanted _more._

When he felt her fingers rip impatiently at his suspenders, he straightened his back away from the couch to help her get rid of them. They now hung loosely by side like they usually do and Betty didn't waste any more time and continued with his shirt. She pulled it down at both sides of his shoulders and he slipped it off the rest of the way.

Jughead brought his hands back around her to pull her hips and chest flush against him. Finally touching skin on skin, but it was the bulge in his pants, that made both of them moan, when her heated center found place directly on top of it. Wrapping both arms firmly around her waist he pushed her down onto him, while lifting his hips slightly, so they were rubbing against each other with perfect friction.

Their heavy breaths were the only sound in the room, both mouths only inches apart, while they rolled their hips against each other. Betty sighed audible and rested her forehead against his. “You feel so good, Juggie.” She breathed hotly against his lips and Jughead decided then and there, that this was the way he wanted to hear his name getting spoken for the rest of his life.

He swallowed, before pushing his lips bruising hard against hers, opening her lips with his tongue to delve right in. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his hair tightly in her hands. “I take us to my bed, okay?” Jughead asked after a moment, his voice rough and low, and Betty didn't think she ever heard it that way. It made her clench her legs around him tighter, while she nodded her answer.

Jughead left a last kiss to her mouth, then slipped one hand down to her ass and pushed himself with the other off of the sofa, before resting it on her butt as well. Betty hid her face in his neck and he felt her smile against his skin, making his heart flutter, while he made his way toward his bedroom. He went slowly, making sure to not let her drop, or stumble over anything.

He went into his dark bedroom, letting Betty down to sit on the edge of his bed, before turning the light of his bedside lamp on. Again they were floated by a dark yellow light, letting themselves see each other just enough without having to be self-conscious by feeling too much on display.

Betty still sat there, quietly watching him, while he was watching her and the reality of what they were doing filled their senses. Jughead's lips formed a little smile, as he walked towards her, his legs meeting her knees, making him stop in front of her. She looked up to him with her round green eyes, seeming even more emerald in the orange light, making him so much more aware of how he couldn't resist her, ever.

He bent over her, pressing his lips slightly opened to her mouth and when she melted into the kiss, he knew she was still with him. He reached down, taking the rolled up dress around her frame and pulling it slowly over her head. Her bra went halfway up with the motion and Betty reached behind herself to unclasp it, throwing it on top of her dress, where Jughead had laid it out on the foot of the bed to make sure it didn't get dirty on the floor.

He raised a brow at her, as he saw the bra landing in front of him, a light smirk playing on his lips. “You do know, that was my first chance finally solving the mystery of bra clasps and you just took it from me?”

Betty bit her lip to prevent from laughing, but it was no use. Her girlish giggle filled the room and she reached out for him to get him on top of the bed. He got both his knees on the mattress and she turned towards him, her fingers wrapping around the suspenders hanging loosely by his hips. “I promise, there are so many more chances coming for you to solve that riddle.”

Jughead's face turned somewhat serious and Betty saw his eyes reflecting that vulnerability again.”There are?” He asked, his voice so hopeful, she couldn't help but get on her knees as well to be closer to him.

“Yes, of course.” She loosened one of her hands to stroke it gently through his hair. “For as long as you want me.” Betty whispered and heard his following breathy, happy laugh, and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him that genuinely content, it made her heart ache for him.

With his heart beating rapidly against his chest, he leaned down to her and started kissing her again, his lips slow, but deep, making her groan happily into his mouth. He pushed her down the mattress with his own body, lowering himself until she laid flush against his bed, her back slightly arched.

Jughead laid down next to her, close to her side, so that he was still slightly hovering above her. “You're so beautiful, Betty.” He said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, but that didn't prevent her from blushing slightly, only now realizing how naked she really was. Before she could overthink though, Jughead put a few feather light kisses to her collarbone, while letting his hand stroke over body, gently over her breasts and further down to her hips.

Slowly, he pushed one of his legs between hers, causing them to part just enough for his thigh to fit in. A loud breath escaped Betty's lips and even though the bed was making her shier than before, she reached her hands out to touch him, too. Her fingers wandering along his lean body until her fingertips came in contact with his pants. She opened the button and pushed the fabric down just a bit, but it was enough for Jughead to get the hint, so he pushed himself up to undress his pants, before coming down next to her again.

His fingers draw unrelated patterns on her stomach, his teeth nibbling at her shoulder. Her body was hot beside his, making his whole skin tingle. She was so soft beneath him and he enjoyed touching her so much, and he actually wanted to touch her _so much more,_ but he didn't know how to go further. Taking a deep breath, he decided on asking, he felt like he was better with words anyway. “Betty.” He mumbled her name into her shoulder, kissing his way up to her cheek. “Can I..” Stopping himself he tried to find a way to not make a fool out of himself. But she wanted him, she told him so, there was no reason to hesitate. Not with her. “Can I touch you?”

He sounded so innocent, as if he wasn't just asking for permission to get his hand between her legs. His lips rested motionless on her cheek, only moving again, after he heard her faint “yes”. He pressed wet kisses along her jawline, while slipping his hand slowly to her heated center. His fingers danced cautiously over her panties and tights, causing her to exhale a shuddering breath beside his ear.

Jughead found her lips and sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, as he started rubbing his hand between her thighs. Heat built up in her body, they were still seperated by their last remaining pieces of clothes, but she still felt pleasure consuming her. Going up again, Jughead tugged on the material of her tighs, asking her silently to strip them off and within seconds she raised her hips and helped him pull the fabric off, her panties following with a thoughtfull questioning glance in her direction, making sure they were still going at a comfortable pace.

Betty gripped the bedsheets beneath her in her fingers, feeling completely on display the way Jughead's eyes were raking over body. And she was nervous, of course, but she saw his lips form a little smile and felt his hand stroking over her naked leg, so that she couldn't help but feel excited, too. She was with the boy she grew to love so much, a boy who had proved over and over again he wanted only the best for her, even going so far and breaking up with her, giving up his own happiness, to protect her.

Loosening the hold on the sheets, she stretched her arms out and wound them around his shoulders. “Touch me.” She whispered in his ear, pulling him down halfway on top of her. He complied easily, flanking her body with his and guiding his hand back between her legs. Jughead's fingers slid slowly down, watching her every move, always making sure she was okay. And when the tips of his fingers finally found her wetness, she bit her lip, while Jughead groaned above her.

She felt soft and warm, and he liked the feeling of her on his fingers. Her wetness making it easy for him to run them through her folds. Betty's hot breath fanned across his face, while he held himself above her with his free arm, their noses almost touching. Jughead swallowed thickly, his desire for the girl beneath him almost unbearable.

He stroked his fore and middle finger gently over her clit, having quickly realized how much quicker her breaths went, when he touched her there. So he let his finger rub circles into her and Betty moaned quietly, grabbing one of his arms to have something to hold onto. Her hips bucked slightly, coming up every now and then to press is fingers firmer against her. And Jughead was overwhelmed with the feeling of her and the noises she was making. He wanted to hear her sigh his name, moan into his neck and breath into the air around them.

Jughead trailed his fingers further down, hearing Betty mumble a quiet complain, but when his middle finger touched her entrance, she went silent. He caressed her opening, running the tip of his finger up and down, before dipping in gently. Betty's grip tightened, causing Jughead to pause briefly.

“Okay?” He asked in a whisper and when she nodded her head quickly, he pushed his finger further in. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” His voice hitched slightly, as her walls opened around his digit. He took a deep breath, before continuing. “Also.. you gotta.. you gotta tell me what you like, okay?”

Betty didn't answer, way too focused on the feeling of a part of him inside of her. But Jughead needed an answer. He was new to this, just as she was, and he had no idea what he was doing. Except for the few times he'd watched porn out of curiosity, he had actually never seen or read anything other about pleasuring someone other than himself. And he wanted it to be good for Betty, because he did know sex was a whole different experience for girls, especially for the first time.

“Betty..” He pressed, causing her to open her eyes, which she hadn't even realizied were closed until then. She looked into his blue orbs, practically drowning in the desire she saw in them.

“I will, Jug, I promise.” She finally answered and then pulled him in for a kiss. His finger started moving again, rubbing her insides blissfully, while the palm of his hand came in contact with her bundle of nerves every now and then. Betty explored on her own. Having one hand still firmly locked around his biceps, she let the other wander down his chest and stomach. She liked his body, it wasn't too hard, just toned in all the right places.

Jughead pushed in a second finger, letting Betty feel a slight stretch, making her feel full and she couldn't wait to find out, what it'd be like, when he was inside her. Her hand ran shyly along the waistband of his plaid boxers, while thinking about him, curious about what he looked liked and how he'd feel in her hand.

Pushing his fingers into her a last time, he pecked her lips, taking his digits out, before moving his hand to hers, gently cupping his palm over the back. She could feel her own wetness on his fingers, making it even more real for her. With a gentleness she had never experienced, Jughead guided her hand over the bulge in his boxers, stopping her hand right above him and squeezing it a last time. He let go of her to bring his hand back between her legs, where he slid his fingers back into her without hesitation.

Betty shuddered, unsure of what to do, but then she remembered, that Jughead was just as clueless as she was, but he still managed to make her feel good. So she prepared herself, leaning foreward a bit to have easier access and then she winded her hand around him. Jughead groaned loudly, letting out a curse between that delicious lips of his. His muscles tensed and he curled the two fingers inside her unintentionally, but it was the best thing he could have done.

His girlfriend let out a loud moan and arched her back so beautifully. For a moment, he didn't know, if he had blessed her or hurt her, but then he caught her eyes, blown full of pleasure and he repeated the motion, rubbing his curled fingers against her walls, seemingly hitting a sensitive spot and she reacted the same way, just less surprised.

Jughead couldn't care less about his arousal. Betty looked gorgeous, her mouth opened, her head thrown back and her legs spread wide for him. He placed a third finger to her hole, pushing it in with some effort, feeling her stretch around his fingers and she hissed, as she felt herself open up. Jughead stopped, searching her eyes, but she only shook her head.

“Please.” She moaned and wiggled her hips to urge him on. So he pushed his finger in the rest of the way, before curling all three of them inside her. He dragged them against her spot, thrusting his fingers in and out of her and picking up pace, when he felt her starting to shake, her walls tightening around him. “Jug!” She pleaded and he rubbed her harder and faster and when he whispered in her ear, urging her to come for him, she did a few moments later. A load moan leaving her lips, his name following right after.

Jughead waited a moment, letting her calm down and only then pulling his fingers out, drenched in her juices. His room filled with her sweet scent and he couldn't help but bury his face in her neck, taking her in. He put his wet hand beside her body, not caring about the sheets. He wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as she smelled, but didn't dare to go down on her yet. Maybe, if she really wanted to stay with him, he would do that the next time.

Betty took a moment to calm down, enjoying Jughead's soft touches and kisses, while she waited for her heart to stop racing and her breath to even. She had never felt that way. No matter how often she had tried to touch herself, she hadn't ever felt that estatic. Betty, who had clawed her fingers into the waistband of his boxers the moment she came, started moving her hand down, dragging his shorts with her. Jughead pushed them off all the way, taking his pizza printed socks with them, and then kept himself still, as she explored him.

She had her eyes focused on his erection, while her fingertips caressed his skin. He felt hard, but soft at the same time, making her even more confused about the male body, but she still liked what she was feeling.

“I want you, Jughead.” The words left her lips, before she even registered. Not that she minded, it _was_ what she wanted. So much. Since he first had hoisted her up on the kitchen counter months ago.

Betty saw him nodding, her eyes following him, when he raised to his knees and fumbled the drawer to his nightstand open. He took the box of condoms, looking almost sheepishly, while he fiddled a package out, dropping the box back where he found it.

Her brows raised up, as she wondered why he had them. They hadn't really talked about having sex before, which made her wonder, if he'd needed them for Toni. Though the box had been unopened and he'd told Betty earlier the day, he hadn't gone all the way with his fellow Serpent.

Jughead could almost see the wheels running behind that beautiful face of hers, so he spoke up, before she would come to any false conclusions. “My dad threw them at me, when we were still together.” He explained, an amused smile playing on his lips. “He said he likes you and approves of you being my girlfriend, but he isn't ready to deal with the next Jones generation yet.” Betty looked dumbfounded for a moment, before erupting in laughter. Her small body shook, just as before, when he had made her come, but now for a different reason. Jughead smiled down at her, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She was utterly beautiful and he wasn't sure if he would survive the perfection of Betty Cooper.

Betty raised one of her hands to his cheek, stroking her thumb over his moles, only now realizing he had a billion more dots scattered on his whole body like star constellations, her fingers itching to conntect every single one of them. “I'm ready.” She said instead, keeping her gaze on his face, while he muttered a soft “okay”.

Jughead opened the package, took the condome and rolled it over his cock. He held back a groan at his own touch, his erection more than ready for any kind of attention. When he looked back at Betty, she still had a light smile on her face, her legs seperating in invitation and Jughead crawled in between. He rested one of his hands beside her head, keeping most of his weight on his knees, so he wouldn't crush her. His free hand moved over her body, squeezing her breasts, stroking her waist, and then leaving her smooth skin to wrap his hand around himself, guiding himself to her heat.

He wasn't even inside her yet, the tip of his cock nudging the entrance, but he already knew how amazing she would feel around him. With a last look for permission, he lowered himself further down on her and then moved his hips forward. His swollen cock parted her, her walls clinging tightly to the head and he kept pushing until she got too tight for him. He couldn't help but groan in pleasure along her wince of pain.

It wasn't fair, it simply wasn't fair, how good, how _wonderful_ she made him feel, while all he could give to her was a painful experience. It took all his willpower to stop, letting her adjust, because it was the least thing he could do for her. He wanted to give her everything, wished he could switch positions with her and take every pain away from her.

Betty's breath was ragged, she moved her hands to his back and clung to him tightly, her nails digging in deeply into his skin, but if she hurt him, he didn't let her know, his face free of any pain, only reflecting love and protection, while he whispered gentle nothings in her ear.

The stretch hurt like hell and she silently cursed Veronica for making her believe it 'wasn't as bad as everyone talked about', because it _was_ bad, it did hurt. But there was one thing, she couldn't complain about, but Veronica had. Her best friend telling her about how meaningless her first time had been, how she didn't share one intimate moment, because she did it with some boy back then in New York, one she didn't love.

And Betty held no one other than Jughead Jones in her arms, the love of her life, her first and hopefully last love. And while the pain between her legs lasted, she wanted to become one with him. “Jug, you can.. you can go on, but slow, please.”

Again he mumbled his okay, his heart breaking at her small voice, but he did as she told him. He tensed his hips, moving them at the slowest pace he could manage. Her walls parted for him with resistance, Betty's fingers burrowing deeper and deeper into his skin and he knew he needed to push through her hymen, if he wanted it to stop hurting at some point. So he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her harder than ever, taking her breath away, and then he pushed himself forward with a little more pressure.

He swallowed her cry, holding her tightly to him and saying over and over again how sorry he was, while pecking her face with kisses. When he was finally seated inside her completely, he stopped again, so she could get used to him. Betty was still tense, her arms locked like a vice around him, Jughead massaged her hip with his hand, while stroking the tip of his nose over her cheek.

It took her a long moment until she nodded her okay and Jughead wanted to make sure she really wanted to continue, though a hard kiss to his lips stopped his question mid sentence. He accepted defeat and rolled his hips against hers, not pulling out of her, but moving enough so she could feel him. Betty breathed loudly underneath him, her eyes closed, while she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. And even though it hurt, she didn't regret it. Even now, when he finally started rocking back and forth, and a burning sensation ran through her, she couldn't think of a better place to be at this very moment.

In his arms, in his bed. His room small and dark compared to hers, not neat or tidy or pastel pink, just purely Jughead. The headboard above them was slightly cracked, the room smelled like cigarette smoke and deodorant and wood and leather, another reminder that she really was with Jughead now. There were no candles or roses, just them, wrapped in each other and why would she want it any other way? It wasn’t planned nor perfect like every other aspect in her life. Jughead was the only thing, that didn’t fit into her supposed to be flawless life superficially and maybe that’s why she loved him so much it almost hurt. He was hers only, her decision, her love, her freedom. Raw and passionate and real.

Jughead rested his head to her shoulder, while he moved inside her. He managed to pull almost all the way out now, before slipping back in, making sure to go slow and gentle as long as he lasted. She felt unbelievable, a feeling he couldn't describe, way better than any hand he had wrapped around himself occasionally. Betty was enveloped around him, protectivly like a warm blanket, a _hot_ blanket. So wet and tight and welcoming without the previous resistance.

He felt himself shaking, overwhelmed with emotions. A few months ago, when Betty Cooper was still the perfect girl next door and he was just the damaged loner from the wrong side of the tracks, he could have never imagined opening up to someone. He'd chosen to be an outsider on purpose, not taking any risks to get hurt, his family doing a fair share on that matter already. Never had he thought to let someone in. Never had he thought he wanted to share his body with anyone.

But there he was, thrusting himself into Betty's heat and wishing he could stay there forever. He felt her palms flatten against his back, rubbing soothingly over his skin and he hated that she's the one who needed to calm him down now, but at the same time he wanted exactly that. He wanted to get lost in her, her love covering every inch of his body, holding him close, protectively. 

“Betty.” Jughead moaned brokenly into her neck, his grip on her hip tightening for a moment, before letting go to slip up to her boobs, taking one into his palm and holding onto it.

“I'm here, Jug.” She hushed lovingly, his heart aching so much it almost hurt. “You're safe.” She added with a breath, and Jughead let out another groan. He started to move faster, more sure of his movements now, not able to hold himself back. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and god, how much he had missed her, but the words stuck somewhere on their way out of his throat, so he tried to show her with his body.

And when she lifted her hips and managed to move along his rhythm, there was no way he could've gone back to slow. He thrusted deep and wih force, actually managing to draw out a few moans out of her, even though she hadn't thought that would be possible after the pain she had experienced at the beginning. But it felt nice for her now, too. The way his whole body rubbed against hers, the wet noises filling the room alongside their moans, while he pulled out and pushed firmly back inside.

Jughead trailed his mouth to her shoulder and bit gently into the skin, his breath blowing loudly though his nose, as pleasure tingled in his groin. He whispered her name again, his voice deep and full of desire and she slipped one hand around his neck and the other in his hair to bring his head back up.

“Let go, Juggie.” She said, while looking into his eyes and he couldn't help but comply when he met her gaze, the moment so intimate and raw and vulnerable. Jughead came with her name leaving his lips, his cock buried deep inside her, as he emptied himself into the condom, the only thing seperating them.

Before he could process what happened, it was over. His whole body vibrating and still trembling against hers even after he came down. Betty smiled softly up to him, her fingers brushing away the hair that hung over his eyes and then she guided him towards her and pressed a kiss to his lips.

They shared another gentle moment, relishing the silence around them, before Jughead pulled completely out of her. He took off the condome, drenched in her coating, but he didn't care the slightest when he tied it and let it drop into the trashcan beside his bed.

He came back to her side within seconds, not even thinking about leaving his hands to himself.

“I'm so happy, Jughead.” Betty spoke into the silence, her hand resting on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating. “I don't think my first time could have been better.”

Jughead watched her, his eyes resting on her lips, while she was talking and then going up to meet her gaze. “You sure? I hurt you and I didn't even make you-”

“I don't care.” She interrupted in a gentle voice, because it was the truth. He took care of her, was sweet and protective and everything she could have hoped for. And even now he wanted to give her more and even though she didn't want him to think he needed to do that, she knew she would starve, if he decided to pull away from her again. So spoiled with his love, she couldn't imagine going back to a place where he wasn't hers and she wasn't his.

Jughead looked thoughtfull for a moment, wishing he'd done better, but he saw the genuine look in Betty's eyes and he knew she would tell him, if she wasn't satisfied. Still he couldn't keep his hand from running down her belly, cupping his hand over the place where he'd been buried deeply only minutes ago. His finger danced across her swollen flesh, the wetness still present, but when he came into contact with her hole, she made a quiet noise and bucked her hips. “I'm a little sore.” She mumbled in explanation.

“Sorry.” Jughead said sheepishly, taking his fingers back to safer territory.

“Don't be. It's.. nice feeling you even though you're not inside me anymore.”

Betty heared him sigh, a content little noise, that made her heat flutter. She ached with every move, felt slippery and wet and emtpy, but was too lazy to actually get out of bed and clean herself up. And the thought alone of leaving Jughead in the sheets, walking away from him even if it would be just to reach the bathroom, didn't fit into the perfect moment she was having right now.

They stayed tangled together, Jughead's face buried in her neck, putting small kisses on the marks he'd left there, holding her close to him with one arm, while his other hand laid lazily on her breast, stroking his thumb over her nipple.

“I can't believe I've got you back.” Jughead muttered into her neck. “I can't believe you actually stayed.”

Betty wished she could get rid of his demons for him, wished she could stop him from thinking he was less worth than her or any of their friends. She wanted to say so much, assure him of her love, make him believe he was everything she ever wanted and everything she ever needed.

Instead she repeated her earlier words. “I'm staying for as long as you want me.”

“You do know 'forever' can be a long time?” He grunted in reply, still, a small smile playing on his lips.

Betty sighed.

“Not nearly long enough, Jughead Jones.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @cmsprouts


End file.
